1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a puzzle, its pieces and the method of solution therefore.
2. Discussion of Background Information
There presently exist certain puzzle-type games, e.g. Rubik's Cube (TM), in which one cubic piece is composed of a number of smaller cubic pieces. The small cubic pieces often have faces of different colors so that, through a series of rotations of the smaller pieces, the larger cubic can be oriented so as to have monochromatic sides. Other such puzzle-type games are made up of small cubes, some of which are permanently fixed in unique parts. These parts are disassembled, and then reassembled in a particular fashion to reform the cube. Usually in this second group of games, the cube can only be formed in one combination of the parts.
The present invention is akin to both types of games, in that a parallelepiped can be disassembled into a number of pieces, and in that the orientation of the particular faces is crucial to the solution, as in the former. One of the unique aspects of the present invention is that the puzzle can itself be formed in a multiple number of ways, but only one orientation of the outer faces permits attachment of the legs, nose and mouth and achievement of the solution orientation of the character. This particular puzzle design provides another distinction from the prior art by providing for a relatively large number of dead ends in the puzzle. Meaning that the attachment for the blocks and the apertures for receiving the dowels of the character parts (legs, nose, and mouth) are less valuable as indicators of progress toward the solution, since any two blocks can be attached together in at least two ways, and extra apertures are included which are capable of receiving the dowel of the legs, nose and mouth, that in the solution orientation are positioned on one of the unexposed faces of one of the blocks.
This invention has a number of uses beyond that of a pleasant pastime. The puzzle can be utilized to instruct children in better hand-eye coordination, or to help victims of neurological disorders in re-education of their muscles and the development of motor skills. Since the solution is manually as well as visually perceivable, this puzzle can be used by the blind as well as the sighted. Finally, as with all of the puzzles mentioned, this invention can be used to sharpen analytical skills.